Dyskusja użytkownika:Fifok
Linki do Wikipedii Witam. Nie wiem, czy jest to możliwe, ale przydałoby się poprawić link wikipedia: tak, żeby przekierowywało do polskiej Wikipedii, a nie angielskiej. Przykładowo w haśle Zion jest odnośnik wikipedia:Syjon, który prowadzi donikąd, ponieważ w angielskiej Wikipedii nie ma hasła „Syjon”. Potrafisz jako administrator tak poczarować, żeby przenosiło do naszej Wiki? A może wystarczy wstukać coś w stylu pl-wikipedia:Syjon? Zawsze można jeszcze zrobić tak: Syjon. Nazg2001 20:15, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Witaj. Czytałem co do mnie napisałe sory za urwanie tekstu. Jak mówilem, po przeczytaniu wiadomosci od ciebie wpadlem na pewien pomysl, ale najpierw ty musisz sie zgodzic. Stworzyc artykul odnosnie tego symbolu i pyk, zdjecie do kategori gotowy. Rozpacz to mozliwosc i poinformuj mnie o swojej decyzji Narka Lukspace 22:42, cze 9, 2012 (UTC)Lukspace To znowu ja. Zrobie tak jak mówiłem. Sprawdz pózniej czy tak moze byc. Utworzyłem artykuł ,, Znak Rady '' . Sprawdz czy może być, a jak może to wywal z mojej kategori radę, a ja wstawie znak.'' Pozdrawiam Lukspace 22:54, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Thx za upomnienie. Jak tam mam wstawić to wywal tam gdzie niepotrzebnie wstawiłem. 18:58, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Elo Oceń moje nowe edycje i napisz jak co mam zle albo sam popraw Lukspace 16:43, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) lukspace Mam 2 pytania: 1. Dlaczego liczba zdjęć wg licznika na wiki się nie zwiększyła ( jest chyba grubo ponad 1000) a nawet nieco zmalała? 2. Dlaczego spoilery do książek za każdym razem trzeba je pisać od nowa i edytor ich nie pamięta? Maro87 08:43, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Szablon ze spojlerami Witam, chciałbym zapostulować zmianę formułki „Poniżej znajdują się Spoilery dla Mass Effect 3” na jakąś bardziej gramatyczną, np. „Poniżej znajdują się spoilery związane z Mass Effect 3”. Mogę to zmienić w każdej chwili, bo szablon nie jest zablokowany przed edycją, ale wolałbym uzyskać wcześniej zgodę administratora. Przy okazji, zupełnie przypadkiem odkryłem, że w celu linkowania do polskiej Wikipedii należy używać wikipedia:pl:Nazwa artykułu w Wikipedii, np. ''Mass Effect'' (seria). Nazg2001 13:40, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, trochę się już pogubiłem :). Wszystkie szablony zrobiłem według schematu, w pasku adresu ...wiki/Szablon:Spoiler (XXX) podmieniając tylko zawartość nawiasów i dodając odpowiednią zawartość do samego szablonu. Ale dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że zrobiłem błąd i pousuwałem kolory tła wszystkich tych szablonów. Nazg2001 15:49, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Szablony dotyczące gwiazd. Cześć. Nie wiem czy ten problem pojawiał się już wcześniej, ale brak jest na tej Wiki szablonów umożliwiających stworzenie stron dotyczących gwiazd. Na razie tworzę tylko strony dotyczące mgławic i planet, a mógłbym również zacząć tworzyć coś o gwiazdach. Myślę, że takie materiały dodałyby Wiki więcej wiedzy. P.S Jeśli szablony istnieją, a ja nie mogę ich znaleźć, powiedzcie tylko gdzie można je odnaleźć. Pozdrawiam, N.N. :: A mógł byś wkleić linka z przykładową gwiazdą z angielskiej wiki, bo raczej tutaj tego nie ma. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 20:16, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) :: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Asgard :: Proszę. :: Ok skopiowałem szablon Szablon:SystemDetails lecz jest nieprzetłumaczony. Dzisiaj zbytnio nie mam czasu więc jak masz ochotę możesz przetłumaczyć nazwy angielskie na polskie. Chodzi dokładnie o nazwy własne, a nazwy zmiennych zostaw po angielsku. ::: Przetłumaczyłem nazwy takich rzeczy jak „masa Słońca” czy „świetlność”, ale w polskiej wersji chyba będziemy musieli zrezygnować z dodania do szablonu fragmentu, który automatycznie generuje informację mówiącą o tym, że X to układ o takim a takim rozmiarze, składający się z tylu a tylu planet. Nasz język nie pozwala na składne ujęcie tego w sytuacji, gdy układ nie zawiera planet – wtedy będzie, że „X to mały układ, składający się z żadnych/zera planet”, co wygląda mało poprawnie. Nie bardzo orientuję się też w tym, jak zrobić, żeby po wpisaniu wartości 1 generowało informację „z jednej planety”, zamiast „z jednej planet”. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 22:16, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Już wyświetla " z jednej planety", tylko do braku planet nie wiem czy odpowiednie jest słowo " z zera planety". Nie wiem o co dokładnie ci chodzi z generowaniem informacji. Dokładnie to tego nie znalazłem. ::Witam ! ::Próbowałem stworzyć zalążek artykuł: http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Utopia. Wszystko w porząku oprócz informacji, która jest dodawana automatycznie. A mianowicie chodzi o te słowa: Utopia to duży układ, składający się z pięciu planety. ''Czy ktoś mógłby powiedzieć o co w tym chodzi ? ::Pozdrawiam. ::To jest tekst który jest automatycznie dodawany przez szablon Szablon:SystemDetails, więc gdy tłumaczysz z angielskiej wiki omijaj to pierwsze zdanie. I było by miło gdybyś dodawał też grafikę do tworzonych artykułów związanych z systemami i żeby artykuły wyglądały podobnie do tej z angielskiej wiki. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 11:37, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Rozumiem, że nie można nic z tym zrobić ? W końcu cała treść artykułu przez to "kuleje". Pozdrawiam Anonuser. :: Wybacz, że wprowadziłem tyle edycji tego szablonu z układami, ale chciałem doprowadzić do porządku tę automatycznie generowaną informację, więc zapisywałem każdą pojedynczą zmianę, żeby w razie błędu od razu wiedzieć, co jest nie tak. Wygląda na to, że teraz jest dobrze – skrypt poprawnie generuje informacje o planetach, pasach asteroid i księżycach. Jedyny zgrzyt to ten układ „z zera planet”, ale tego raczej nie przeskoczymy. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 19:55, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Świetnie. Teraz już mogę zająć się tyki przeklętymi gwiazdami. Z wyrazami szacunku Anonuser. :: P.S Czy ktoś mógłby wrzucić grafiki do tworzonych przeze mnie artykułów. Nie potrafię tego jeszcze "ogarnąć". Zgłoszenie poprawki W szablonie ClusterDetails trzeba poprawić Category:Clusters na Kategoria:Gromady. W chwili obecnej artykuły poświęcone gromadom mają dublujące się kategorie – „Clusters”, przypisywaną automatycznie po zastosowaniu szablonu ClusterDetails, i dopisywaną ręcznie „Gromady”. Po poprawieniu tego fragmentu w szablonie automatycznie będzie przypisywana kategoria „Gromady”, więc nie trzeba będzie jej dodawać ręcznie. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 21:16, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Poprawiłem i jak by coś było dalej nie tak to napisz mi. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 21:47, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) : Żeby nie zaczynać nowej sekcji, poproszę o dokonanie niewielkich edycji w tym szablonie. „Systemy” należy zamienić na „Układy”, bo taką formę już stosujemy i tak się to w polszczyźnie nazywa, poza tym kosmetyka językowa – „Główne Planety” i „Stacje Kosmiczne” na „Główne planety” i „Stacje kosmiczne”. Pozdrawiam, Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 17:58, sie 30, 2012 (UTC). ::Zrobione Fifok (dyskusja) 18:32, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Zmiany na stronie Zauważyłem ostatnio, że zmienił się kolor tła i nieco inaczej szeregują się zdjęcia i kategorię, czy będą jeszcze jakieś zmiany na stronie? Maro87 (dyskusja) 07:15, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Z ciemnoniebieskiego na coś w okolicach czerwonego Maro87 (dyskusja) 14:33, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) : A myślałem, że to tylko u mnie i nawet próbowałem w preferencjach przywrócić poprzedni szablon... Te ciemnoczerwone tło nie jest najszczęśliwszym rozwiązaniem, bo linki (też ciemnoczerwone, ale w innym odcieniu) prowadzące do nienapisanych jeszcze artykułów stają się mniej wyraźne. Z drugiej strony, mam wadę wzroku, więc może przez to wydaje mi się, że za bardzo zlewają się z tłem. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 16:37, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Style są napisane w CSS które obsługuje wikia. Co do tła to czasami nie wiem dlaczego pojawia się poprzednia grafika strony którą sam wrzuciłem. Nazg2001 masz trochę racji że się zlewają, ale tylko wtedy gdy dobrze świeci inne światło na monitor. Bo w nocy itp. wszystko wygląda ładnie i wyraźnie. Spytam się znajomego czy da się coś z tym zrobić. Fifok (dyskusja) 19:18, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Coś jest nie tak ostatnio licznik zdjęć powiększył się o ponad 150 (chyba to prawidłowa liczba), a licznik artykułów zmniejszył się o prawie 50. Poza tym jak się doda zdjęć w trakcie edytowania artykułu to go nie liczy, w przeciwieństwie, gdy to zrobimy bezpośrednio do wiki. Ostatnio jak dodałem foto to licznik się... zmniejszył. :: Maro87 (dyskusja) 07:36, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Na stronie pojawia się chyba jakiś fragment kodu czy coś takiego – po lewej stronie widnieje napis „undefined”, który raczej nie powinien być widoczny. Co prawda w żaden sposób nie wpływa to na działanie Wikii, ale pro forma informuję o fakcie. Napis oznaczony czerwoną strzałką: http://fotkowo.pl/view.php?filename=459mew1.png, http://fotkowo.pl/view.php?filename=795mew2.png. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 18:01, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Właśnie to widziałem, bo się pojawia przy edycjach i w ostatniej aktywności. Co do dokładnie jest nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Penie javascript się posypał i coś nie działa. Wczoraj nawet tego nie było. Napisz zaraz posta, może cos poradzą. ::: U mnie się to „undefined” pojawia na każdej stronie i podstronie: na głównej, w artykułach czy edytorze na dole, w ostatniej aktywności u góry. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 19:11, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Tutaj Zrobiłem temat odnośnie tego słowa. Mają jakies problemy techniczne. Fifok (dyskusja) 22:19, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Zauważyłem to jakiś czas temu, ale myślałem, że to jakiś tymczasowy błąd. Chyba sypnęły się CSS-y niektórych tabelek czy jaki czort, bo np. tutaj zarówno tło i obramowanie, jak i tekst jest na biało. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 17:49, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Tak, sypnęły się niektóre tabelki ponieważ były napisane w html 3. Z tego co mi wiadomo mediawiki nie obsługuje już html 3. Wszystko konwertują i przerabiają na html 5. Więc taki rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć. Fifok (dyskusja) 18:07, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Chyba ostatecznie zakończyły się zmiany technicznej: teraz w galerii jest po 50 zdjęć na stronę zamiast 48 i chyba liczba artykułów się zgadza skoczyła z 338 do 393 (w każdy razie u mnie) :: Maro87 (dyskusja) 09:43, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Nowe ankiety? Tak nieśmiało sugeruję, że może warto dodać na stronę główną jakąś nową ankietę, bo we wszystkie istniejące już poklikałem :). Na szybko wydumałem kilka propozycji, pod rozwagę (w nawiasach proponowane odpowiedzi): * Który wariant zakończenia wybrałeś/aś? (Czerwony / Niebieski / Zielony / Odmowa) * Co sądzisz o ''Wersji rozszerzonej? (Dodaje idealne zakończenie trylogii / Poprawia zakończenie, ale to wciąż nie to / Oryginalne zakończenie było w porządku / Nie mam zdania) * Z kim ostatecznie związał się twój komandor Shepard? (Liara / Ashley / Kaidan / Tali / Miranda / Jack / Kelly / Cortez) * Z kim ostatecznie związała się twoja komandor Shepard? (Liara / Kaidan / Garrus / Samantha / Kelly) To oczywiście tylko propozycje, ja tam się będę cieszył z jakiejkolwiek nowej ankiety :). Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 16:33, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) : Te dwie ankiety dotyczące romansów są jak najbardziej gotowe. Co prawda w wersji żeńskiej brakuje Jacoba i Thane’a, a w obydwu Diany, ale te postaci nie są liczone jako romans – nie ma za nie osiągnięcia. Pytanie o zakończenie również gotowe. W tym o Wersji rozszerzonej poprawiłbym pierwszą opcję na „Idealne zakończenie trylogii, tak powinno być już w marcu” i chyba będzie OK, o ile nie masz innych wariantów odpowiedzi. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 19:51, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) : Nie mam większych zastrzeżeń. Poza tym, że w ankietach pytanie jest o to, kogo ostatecznie wybrał(a) Shepard, a Jacoba po prostu nie można, bo się związał z kimś innym, a Diana była tylko dodatkiem, który nawet nie przychodzi do kabiny Sheparda przed atakiem na bazę Cerberusa i cholera wie, po co ona w ogóle na Normandii jest. Thane jeszcze może być – Shepard mogła romansować z nim w 2. części, a po jego śmierci nie związać się z nikim innym, więc to de facto tak jakby był ostateczny wybór. Aczkolwiek może lepiej uściślić pytanie, żeby uniknąć ewentualnych niedopowiedzeń: „Z kim ostatecznie związał się twój komandor Shepard w ME3?” i „Z kim ostatecznie związała się twoja komandor Shepard w ME3?” Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 20:48, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) : A tak z ciekawości: na jakiej zasadzie system generuje dostępność ankiet? Bo od bardzo dawna przez 95% czasu wyświetla mi się ankieta „Twoja ulubiona postać kobieca w całej trylogii Mass Effect?” – pojawienie się jakiejś innej to naprawdę rzadkość. Jeśli mam szczęście, to się pojawi ankieta z pytaniem o ulubioną klasę. Z tych nowych jak dotąd wyświetliła się tylko jedna, o LI komandora. Odświeżanie strony nic nie daje, cały czas pojawia się ta sama ankieta, tak samo tutaj. I to zarówno pod Chrome’em, jak i Firefoksem. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 14:04, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) : OK, wyczyściłem cookies. Trochę to pomogło – jeśli wejdę na główną np. z ostatnich zmian, to pojawia się inna ankieta. Ale jeśli w niej nie zagłosuję, to będzie tak wisiała. Jeśli oddam w niej głos, przejdę na ostatnie zmiany i znów na główną, to pojawia się inna. Na szczęście system nie nalicza moich głosów w ankietach, w których już głosowałem. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 18:22, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Zmiany nazwy kategorii Ilium na Illium Maro87 (dyskusja) 17:42, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Usuwanie komentarzy? Wydawało mi się, że istnieje możliwość usuwania komentarzy spod swoich wpisów na blogu, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłem. Proszę o usunięcie komentarzy użytkownika Kre14 spod tego, tego i tego wpisu. Dyskusję będziemy kontynuować w odpowiednim do tego miejscu, tj. na stronie dyskusji, a te wpisy zaśmiecają sekcję komentarzy. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 15:33, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) prosiłbym abyś przywrócił mi konto to ja kre14 odblokuj mi konto kre14 to pogadamy ::Konto już kilka dni temu odblokowałem. Więc spokojnie możesz się zalogować. Nawet przed chwilą sprawdzałem i twoje konto nie figuruje na liści osób zablokowanych. Fifok (dyskusja) 12:53, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Szablony mocy/talentów W jaki sposób można rozebrać „na czynniki pierwsze” szablon mocy/talentów? Raz, że chciałbym go „odniemiecczyć”, bo z niewiadomych przyczyn wszystkie nazwy klas i mocy pisane są z dużych liter, chociaż w prze pisano je z małych. Dwa – chciałbym uzupełnić moce postaci z 3. części. Jeśli wykorzysta się szablon z „dwójki”, jak np. tutaj, to nieistniejące wcześniej moce nie mają linków. Tutaj udało mi się to obejść i wstawić linki, ale nie ma odpowiednich grafik dla nowych mocy. Dla trzeciej części trzeba chyba kolejnego szablonu, z nowymi grafikami do już istniejących mocy (np. osobliwości) i do tych, której pojawiają się dopiero w tej części (np. matryca obronna EDI, ciemny kanał Javika czy rzeź Jamesa). Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 11:29, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki. Przetłumaczyłem chyba wszystkie nazwy mocy z gry dla pojedynczego gracza i większość z trybu multiplayer, teraz to jeszcze muszę popodstawiać na podstronach postaci. Nazwy niektórych grafik rzeczywiście są pozmieniane tak, że trudno je znaleźć, ale jak chcę wrzucić plik z angielskiej Wiki na naszą, to pokazuje mi komunikat, że plik Overkill.png jest dokładną kopią pliku Fala Ognia.png, dzięki czemu wiem, które grafiki są już u nas i jak się nazywają, więc mogę to podmienić w szablonie. Niestety przez jakiś czas będzie trochę śmieciowych edycji z mojej strony, gdy będę dostosowywał do wszystko. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 14:18, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Kopiowane artykuły Zgadza się artykuł został skopiowany dokładnie z tej strony. Marcin W Pytanie Witam jestem tak ja Ty zagorzałym fanem nie tylko uniwersum ME, ale i innych gier Bioware. Czy jest tutaj jakiś czat czy coś podobnego by móc z Wami wymienić się chodźby opinią czy tylko można to zrobić w kometarzach?Paviola316 (dyskusja) 22:53, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno pytanie Witaj. Chciałem rozszerzyć postać Thane w ME3 tj przetłumaczyć jego postać z ang wiki, ale nie wiem czy mam to zrobić słowo w słowo tak jak to jest tam zapisane? Dodałem też jeden obraz Thane-a, ale że nie ma tutaj galerii nie wiem czy jeszcze dodawać. Więc czy jest w planach w niedalekiej przyszłości utworzenie coś takiego jak galeria postaci? Chcę napisać blog o ulubionych klasach postaci i ich mocach, a że nie widziałem by ktoś już taki blog napisał sądze by ten się przydał. Czy masz w planach taki temat na bloga, bo nie chcę nikomu pomysłu zabierać, a sam mam ich całą mase?Paviola316 (dyskusja) 23:48, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) To znowu ja Cześć! Wybacz, że ostatnio zawracam Ci bez przerwy gitarę, ale mam małą prośbę. Zrobiłem artykuł Thane-a w sekcji ME3 i chciałbym byś rzycił na niego oko i ocenił oraz poprawił ewentualne błędy. Nie wiem jak zrobić te "napisy na niebiesko", "przenośniki/linki na inne stronny" - nie wiem jak to się nawet nazywa, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi chodzi. Gdybyś mógł jeszcze coś z tym zrobić i powiedzieć jak to się robi byłbym wdzięczny. Niewiem też co zrobić by obrazki nie miały tego "dodane przez..." tylko wyglądały jak ma np Miranda, bo drażni mnie że jej obrazki w sekcji ME3 są źle wstawione i chciałbym je odwrócić i nie tracąc ładnego wyglądu. Jeśli nie będziesz miał zbyt dużo roboty z tym artykułem, mógłbym zrobić też inne edycję. Dziękuje i pozdrawiam Paviola316 (dyskusja). Edycja Cześć! Zrobiłem edycję Turiańskiego Rebelianta dla Garrusa w dziale ME2 i chciałem mu zrobić także opis w ME3, ale nie wiem jak zrobić by w poziomie 4 nagłówki były obok siebie jak jest w angielskim ME WIKI.Paviola316 (dyskusja) Szablony i ich edycja Cześć, chciałem zmienić "Quariańską mechanik-moc" Tali na zwykłą QM tak jak jest w klasie by mieć każdą jej klase w każdej części w jednym miejscu, a nie robić osobno albo 1 i 3 byłaby w jednym miejscu a 2 gdzieś indziej. Chciałem zmienić to w szablonie jednak zawsze wraca to do poprzedniego stanu i kompletnie nie wiem o co chodzi, a nie chce tworzyć nowego szablonu jeśli nie ma takowej potrzeby. Czy mógłbyś się tym zająć, a jeszcze lepiej wyjaśnieć mi bym mógł jak najszybciej się tym zająć? Sorki za mało spójną wypowiedź ale mam nadzieje, że będziesz wiedział o co mi chodzi, Podrawiam Paviola316 (dyskusja) 09:57, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Szablon nazywa się chyba talenty ale ręki sobie nie dam uciąć więc opisze to bardziej szczegółowo. Chodzi mi o postać Tali. W kategorii Mass Effect 2 w mocach jest quariańska mechnik osobno jako klasa i jako moc. W Mass Effect 3 jest quariańska mechanik jako klasa ale z mocami jakie Tali miała w Mass Effect 1. Chciałbym w ogóle wykasować tą quariańską mechanik-moc, bo nie ma nawet różnicy między mocą i klasą. Głównie chodzi mi by quariańska mechanik(klasa) była w jednym miejscu, a nie każda gdzieś indziej. Oczywiście mogę zrobić to osobno, ale byłoby tak bardziej estetyczniej. W skrócie chodzi mi o te szablony z mocą (zwłaszcza w ME2) by usunąć (ja nie mogę albo robię to źle) Q.mechanik(moc) i zastąpić Q.mechanik(klasa) Paviola316 (dyskusja) 15:44, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje. Dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Gdy ja próbowałem to zmienić cały czas wracało do poprzedniej formy. Z Ardat Yaksi się całkowicie zgadzam, bo jedno to choroba Asari, a druga moc, z której korzysta Morinth, a jeśli chodzi o quariańską mechanik to moc i klasa (zwłaszcza po osiągnięciu 4 poziomu) to to samo, prawda? Jeszcze raz dziękuje za pomoc. Paviola316 (dyskusja) 17:16, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Witaj Fifok. Jest pośba. Możesz znowu zrobić przekierowanie do mocy Jack-obiekt zero (sprawa dokładnie ta sama jak z quariańską mechanik)? :: Done Fifok (dyskusja) 12:55, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Bronie w ME3 Na angielskiej wiki, na stronach dotyczących broni w ME3 strona jest podzielona na dział w grze jednoosobowej i wieloosobowej. Bez ładowania kolejnej strony można przełączać między tymi dwiema zakładkami. Bardzo ładnie to wygląda i mam pytanie, czy można to wprowadzić na naszą wikię? Jeden artykuł już przerobiłem, więc proszę o informację, czy mogę wprowadzić to masowo do innych broni? Z poważaniem, N7-Vanyaquetta Bałagan Proszę Cię, jako administratora, o "ogarnięcie" tego bałaganu na stronie głównej, spowodowanego urzytkownikiem N-7 Vanyaquetta. Przez jego jednoliterowe edycje Ostatnia aktywność jest strasznie zaśmiecona. Warus (dyskusja) 09:48, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje bardzo. Nie będę ukrywał, że użytkownik N7-Vanyaquetta strasznie mnie irytował, ale teraz nie wiem w co ręce włożyć, bo miałem zamiar skończyć tam kilka mocy, które już zacząłem, a potem zabrać się za bronie, ale on już je zaczął i zrobił to bardzo niechlujnie. Czy teraz jakimś priorytetem jest poprawianie jego artykułów dla estetyki naszej WIKI, czy mogę najpierw skończyć swoją robotę? Kategorie Witam. Chciałbym stworzyć kategorie dla misji lojalnościowych towarzyszy z 2. Już zrobiłem dla Thane`a i Garrusa i chciałbym zrobić do tego kategorię by były w jednym miejscu, ale (znowu) nie wiem jak to zrobić. Smacznego jajka, mokrego dyngusa i ogólnie wesołych świąt Paviola316 (dyskusja) 16:27, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Nic się nie stało. Nie chce dodawać tych kategorii do postaci tylko do ich misji lojalnościowych bym wiedział jakie jeszcze muszę zrobić albo istniejące poprawić itp. Kopiowane artykuły. Zauważyłem ,że niektóre artykuły są po części kopiowane z tej strony http://pc.enklawanetwork.pl/solucja/masseffect2/. O to kilka artykułów które moim zdaniem są kopiowane : *Akta: Zabójca *Miranda: Córka marnotrawna *Samara: Ardat-Yakshi *Thane: Grzechy ojca *Legion: Kłótnia w rodzinie Pozdrawiam Marcin W (dyskusja) 19:13, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem. Czy skopiowane artykuły zostaną skasowane czy mam dać odpowiedni link na dole? Paviola316 (dyskusja) Wstawiłem linki do wszystkich misji, które zastały przeze mnie skopiowane. Przepraszam za kłopot i obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie zamierzam się usprawiedliwiać. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem. Np. opis Thane w Mass Effect 3 przetłumaczyłem z angielskiej ME WIKI mimo, że zajeło mi to prawie godzinę. Te artykuły także chciałem przetłumaczyć, ale np. Akta: Zabójca szło jak krew z nosa więc chciałem się już trochę wzorować z przetłumaczonych stron. http://pc.enklawanetwork.pl/solucja/masseffect2/ zrobiło tak świetny poradnik, że nie miałem zbytnio co zmieniać ewentualnie błędy w ortografii, albo błędne nazwy. Właśnie dlatego, że te misje zostały tak dobrze opisane, zrobiłem to co zrobiłem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, a resztę misji już przetłumaczę osobiście.Paviola316 (dyskusja) 21:16, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Błąd w szablonie Przeglądając artykuł o Drodze Mlecznej zauważyłem, że szablon na samym początku zawiera błąd. right|270pxNa obrazku raczej nic nie widać, ale jeśli sprawdzisz stronę, to zobaczysz, że tam gdzie powinny być "ASTEROIDY" są "ASTREOIDY". Jeśli nikt tego nie zgłaszał, to widocznie ten błąd nie rzuca się w oczy. Chciałem tylko zgłosić ten błąd, który trzeba poprawić, a nie może tego zrobić zwykły użytkownik. Z poważaniem N7-Vanyaquetta /* Leyout */ Pytanie skierowane do użytkownika Mengallo3453. Witam. Ja w sprawie leyout'u. Jestem tutaj nowy i nie znalazłem żadengo innego sposobu na wysłanie Ci tej wiadomości, więc piszę tak. Masz może pełny obraz Shep z tła (bz tego czerwonego paska). Szukałem, ale nie mogę znaleźć zdjęcia na którym Pani Komandor miała by taką zaje.... :D minę! Jeśli masz coś takiego to byłbym bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś mi to wysał :) Sam zajmuję się trochę grafiką i chciałem sobie coś z tego zrobić ;) Jk coś to pisz na maila: jankess25@gmail.com lub gg: 43522756 P.s Jak coś to usuń ten post potem ;) Jak długo będzie trwało zaczyn któryś z Administratorów zareaguje na nabijanie licznika przez użytkownika N7-Vanyaquetta. Ile razy można edytować jeden artykuł ? Marcin W (dyskusja) 19:44, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Szablony informacyjne Witam. Na angielskiej Wiki przeciwnicy mają własne szablony informacyjne, u nas nie. Pozwoliłem sobie stworzyć szablony analogiczne do tych na angielskiej Wiki, jednak żeby w pełni działał trzeba zmodyfikować http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Dziękuję, dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Obecnie w niczym mi nie przeszkadza ale na przyszłość niech zapyta czy może w czymś pomóc bo nie wszyscy lubią jak ktoś wcina im się w robotę. Wiesz jak wyglądała strona z Drogą Mleczną zanim zająłem się edytowaniem brakujących artykułów z planetami. Teraz ta strona wygląda zupełnie inaczej bardziej niebiesko :) a to wszystko dzięki pracy mojej i użytkownika N7-Vanyaquetta. Jeśli chodzi o zostanie administratorem to byłem po prostu ciekawy jak można nim zostać i tyle. Na pewno nie byłbym dobrym kandydatem na to stanowisko z resztą mamy przecież Ciebie a Ty jesteś moim zdaniem dobrym administratorem może nie zawsze bierzesz aktywny u dział w edytowaniu Wiki ale na pewno obserwujesz poczynania innych. Pozdrawiam Marcin W (dyskusja) 17:06, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Pena usunięta strona... Dlaczego usunąłeś stronę Padok Wiks? Czy możliwa jest reaktywacja? Chętnie bym się tym zajął jeśli chcesz. GongTheHawkEye99 Szablony z planetami Witam, mam pytanie związane z szablonami dotyczącymi planet. U nas są dość szerokie i zajmują dużo miejsca. Na angielskiej Wiki jest trochę cieńsze. Czy nie da się jakoś zmodyfikować Szablon: PlanetDetails, żeby 250px wyglądał podobnie do 250px? Nie wiem za bardzo, co można zrobić, a nie chciałem grzebać w szablonach w obawie przed zepsuciem czegoś. Chodzi mi o to, żeby nie było tam takich pustych przestrzeni, i może dodać jeszcze wartość masy planety. Jeśli da się coś na to poradzić byłbym wdzięczny. Planet jest z ponad 500 i takie duże, toporne szablony nie wyglądają jakoś zgrabnie. Z poważaniem, N7-Vanyaquetta Wielkie dzięki, Fifok! N7 Artykuły Czy są jakieś koniecznie potrzebne? Chodzi mi o jakieś ważne, a nie typu: statki quarian, bo to ludzi nie interesuje. Od razu wielkie sorry za nieaktywność; komp zaczął wąchać kwiatki od spodu, 3 dni zajęło mi (oczywiście po kupnie nowego) przywracanie systemu, plików nie odzyskałem i tak jakoś poszło, żem zapomniał o tej nasze społeczności. Pozatym szkoła i te sprawy. Poprawię się :). Jakbyś Adminie znalazł czas prześlij mi nazwy, a ja zadbam o resztę. 19:19, lut 6, 2014 (UTC)GongTheHawkEye99 (dyskusja) Re: Artykuły Ok. Pobajeruję i sprawdzę parę rzeczy. (Dopisane później) Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znów zapomniałem o signature. |sorry| a tak BTW Zrobiłem Padoka Wiksa, mam nadzieję, że rozpisałem się w miarę. Z innych wiki odn. Serii ME staram się nie brać wiadomości (podobno najlepsze projekty wymyśla się samemu), bo zwykle są nieżetelne i zmienione przez tzw. Anonimowych Użytkowników Wiki. U nas jest to samo. Teraz chodzę po artykułach i poprawiam... Dzięki i "Doprzeczytania" GongTheHawkEye99 (dyskusja) 19:46, lut 6, 2014 (UTC) Przetłumaczyłem w googlu treść komiksu ME:Evolution, żeby dodać go do strony Człowieka Iluzji. Zrobiłem to, bo ostatnio mam mało czasu na tłumaczenie dokładne.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 00:06, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) Szablony z planetami jeszcze raz Twoje modyfikacje w szablonie są świetne, ale pojawił się jeszcze mały problem. Mianowicie jednostką masy planety są "Ziemia Masy" (analogicznie do angielskiego "Earth Masses"). Czy da się to poprawić, żeby wyświetlało się "mas Ziemi" albo "mas ziemskich"? 0.9 -> "0.9 masy ziemi " 1 -> "1 masa Ziemi" / "1 ziemska masa" 2 -> "2 masy Ziemi" / "2 ziemskie masy" 3 -> "3 masy Ziemi" / "3 ziemskie masy" 4 -> "4 masy Ziemi" / "4 ziemskie masy" 5 -> "5 mas Ziemi" / "5 ziemskich mas" 6 -> "6 mas Ziemi" / "6 ziemskich mas" 22 -> "22 masy Ziemi" / "22 ziemskie masy" 22.5 -> "22.5 masy Ziemi" / "22 ziemskiej masy" Jeśli liczba jedności to 0, 5, 6, 7, 8 lub 9 - pierwsze słowo frazy musi być w dopełniaczu liczby mnogiej, czyli "mas Ziemi" / "ziemskich mas". Jeśli liczba jedności to 2, 3 lub 4 - pierwsze słowo frazy musi być w mianowniku liczby mnogiej, czyli "masy Ziemi" / "ziemskie masy". Ale istnieją wyjątki: 1 zawsze będzie wymagało frazy "masa Ziemi" / "ziemska masa". Jednak, gdy 1 będzie cyfrą jedności liczb powyżej 20, to będzie wymagało frazy "mas Ziemi" / "ziemskich mas" (31 mas Ziemi; 51 mas Ziemi; ale 1 masa Ziemi). 10, 20, 30, 100... itd. mają mieć "mas Ziemi" / "ziemskich mas". Liczby 11, 12, 13 i 14, choć mają cyfry jedności 1, 2, 3, 4, to także wymagają frazy "mas Ziemi" / "ziemskich mas". Ułamki potrzebują dopełniacza liczby pojedynczej: "masy Ziemi" / "ziemskiej masy" Czyli: 1 - ziemska masa 2-4 ziemskie masy 5-21 ziemskich mas 22-24 ziemskie masy 25-31 ziemskich mas 32-34 ziemskie masy Jak widać 2, 3, 4 zawsze potrzebują "masy Ziemi" / "ziemskie masy", oprócz 12, 13, 14. Język polski ma dość ciekawe reguły wpływu liczebników jako przydawek na słowa określane, do czego dochodzą również komplikacje w wymowie z powodu reliktów liczby podwójnej ze staropolskiego, ale mniej więcej tak to wygląda. Ewentualnie można skorzystać ze skrótu "MZ" albo podać łacińską nomenklaturę "massae Terrae", która jest niezmienna, ale chyba lepiej pisać po polsku. Chcę kupić Mass Effect 3 Słyszałem że zakończenie nie jest zbyt dobre więc mam dylemat czy kupić trzecią odsłone tej wspaniałej gry. Mam pierwszą i drugą część. Licze na szybką odpowieć prośba Dzień dobry Czy nasze wiki mogłyby zawiązać współpracę? Http://komputerowegry.wikia.com Proszę o pomoc! Niedawno kupiłam cala trylogię Mass Effecta z sentymentu do tej gry jak i emocji jakie we mnie wzbudza. Jednak w tej grze nie ma DLC!! Aby ściągnąć DLC z origina trzeba mieć te głupie punkty które dostaje się za kupienie gry czy coś tam. Stąd moje pytanie, czy wiesz jak ściagnąć darmowe DLC Do Mass Effect 3, lub czy są sposoby aby ją otrzymać :D Z góry dzięki za pomoc ;DCourtny Miracle (dyskusja) 19:27, mar 11, 2018 (UTC)